Putain d'Ange
by Iyallis
Summary: Saison 5, épisode 18. Je te signale que j'ai tout abandonné pour toi !


_Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

 **PARTIE UNIQUE**

« _Le fait de penser que l'on peut mourir demain est souvent pour certaines personnes une raison de faire des extravagances aujourd'hui._ »  
— Pierre-Jules Stahl.

* * *

Dean était décidé. C'était la seule solution, n'est-ce pas ? L'amertume et l'appréhension qui régnaient en lui n'étaient que de vastes blagues, et même la perspective de mourir ou de finir en légume après le passage d'un foutu d'archange ne lui paraissaient plus importantes. Ne trahissait-il pas Sam en faisant ce choix ? Ne l'abandonnait-il pas comme lui-même l'avait fait plusieurs années auparavant ?

Et Castiel ? Que penserait Castiel ? De toutes façons ce putain ange ne laissait jamais rien paraître. Il n'était pas un comique, il était toujours là, à apparaître sans prévenir, à les guider sans vraiment le faire, à leur dire ce qu'ils devaient faire sans trop les y aider. Mais parfois, il apparaissait sur leur demande, les guidait avec clarté, les aidait sans jamais rien demander en échange. Sa silhouette, son imper beige et sa cravate bleue toujours de travers étaient devenus familiers. Dean sentît ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire cynique. _Putain d'ange_.

— La fin des temps est proche ! L'apocalypse va s'abattre sur nous ! Les anges sont venus me parler et ils m'ont demandé de répandre la bonne parole. L'apocalypse-

Dean s'approcha. Parce qu'après tout, si ce type en livrée noire était un prophète ou un envoyé des anges tordus qu'il ne connaissait maintenant que trop bien, il pourrait lui faciliter les choses, non ?

— Eh. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, vous savez qui je suis ?  
— Dieu du ciel...  
— Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Je voudrais que vous priiez pour dire à vos potes les anges que je suis là.

L'homme se mit à genoux. Son air hébété trahissait son potentiel savoir et une certaine satisfaction traversa Dean. Bon, il pourrait peut-être avoir à moins réfléchir, il pourrait peut-être se jeter le plus simplement du monde dans la fosse et fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir la fin du monde approcher à grands pas, comme Sam le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait peur des monstres qui rôdaient dans sa chambre la nuit.

La prière s'éleva et le chasseur désolé ne put la percevoir que comme une mélodie funeste. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

— Tu pries beaucoup trop fort, morigéna soudain une voix.

Dean se retourna. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien et son coeur se serra. Bon sang Castiel était toujours là au mauvais moment, comme s'il voulait toujours le sauver de lui-même, comme si Dean était un danger pour Dean. Mais Dean ne voulait pas être sauvé, il n'y avait tout simplement plus d'autre alternative !

Il vit deux doigts se poser sur l'épaule du prédicateur et celui-ci s'effondra dans un bruit sourd sur l'asphalte mouillé. La nuit faisait briller les néons du bar devant lequel ils étaient et le véhicule angélique serra la mâchoire en contemplant le corps endormi.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « _putain d'ange_ », il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur en brique et la rage s'insinua en lui. Parce que c'était Castiel qui le maintenait ainsi, qui le faisait souffrir tant par la force qu'il mettait dans la pression qu'il exerçait que par le regard qu'il lui lançait.

— T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?  
— Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se retrouva collé contre le mur opposé d'une seule main de Castiel et la deuxième vint s'abattre sur lui, le faisant glisser contre les briques et percuter la poubelle en métal avant qu'un second coup ne le percute. Le visage de l'ange fut soudain beaucoup plus proche et ses mains quoique fermes ne semblaient plus être, l'espace d'un instant, si menaçantes que ça. Dean sentait sa colère refluer, sa rage s'exiler et ses yeux bloquèrent sur ceux de son vis-à-vis.

— Tu baisses les bras et tu vas te livrer sans rechigner ?

Il fut à nouveau projeté de l'autre côté de la venelle, et Castiel dans son entièreté lui sembla tout à coup menaçant. Le goût du sang emplît ses lèvres et sa langue, alors qu'il se collait presque de lui-même au mur, dans un mouvement de recul inconscient face à la colère de l'être surnaturel qu'il avait en face de lui. De nouveaux coups s'abattirent sur sa peau déjà bien entamée et il tenta en vain de renverser les positions, regagnant bêtement le mur en face sous la force inhumaine de Castiel.

— Castiel, j't'en prie, non, s'entendît-il dire.

Venait-il vraiment de prononcer ces mots ? Jamais en pareille occasion il ne s'était entendu en prononcer de semblables. Mais la fureur de l'ange était impressionnante, et impossible à faire cesser lui sembla-t-il. Bon sang, avait-il toujours eu cette puissance ? Et une nouvelle fois le visage de Castiel fut proche. Mais plus proche encore la fois précédente. Proche comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Si proche qu'en avançant légèrement, il aurait pu l'embrasser. Mais quelle drôle d'idée. Dean n'embrassait pas les anges ! Le temps sembla s'étirer et les mots de celui-ci lui parurent clair comme de l'eau de roche.

— J'te signale que j'ai tout abandonné pour toi, et toi, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?!

Et le moment s'éteignit déjà, transperçant le coeur du chasseur alors qu'une nouvelle droite et un nouveau coup fondaient sur sa joue et son ventre. Mais ils lui paraissaient bien faible malgré le vol plané qu'il fît. Parce qu'aucun coup ne lui semblaient assez fort pour égaler les paroles de l'ange. De son _putain d'ange_. Il s'effondra et resta là, sur le sol trempé alors que menaçant, l'être avançait vers lui le pas décidé. Mais quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux, comme une douleur incertaine et incomprise, étirait ses traits dans une expression désolée et surprise d'être désolée.

Mais ces émotions furtives laissèrent place à une autre, plus hautaine, alors qu'il le toisait de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa stature et de tout ce qui faisait de lui, en dépit de son véhicule un _putain d'ange_. Dean renonça à l'idée d'essayer d'avoir le dessus sur Castiel et son regard lui rappela ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes avant de le piéger dans le bunker de Boby. « Ne m'en veux pas Castiel, mais toutes les personnes qui m'ont regardé comme ça ont finies dans mon plumard. »

— Vas-y. Fais-le, formula-t-il.

Et Castiel perdit peu à peu de sa superbe.

— Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Il vit ses poings se desserrer, et sut qu'il ne prendrait plus aucun coup. Parce que sa fureur retombait à mesure qu'il prenait conscience du sang qui coulait sur sa peau, de son ventre qu'il avait malmené et de l'air pitoyable de l'homme qui avait cru pouvoir sauver le monde de Lucifer en personne. Son regard changea malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler la façon dont il regardait parfois Dean. Il ne comprenait pas l'essence de ce que les Hommes appelaient le plaisir de la chair, mais il était un ange. Un ange qui se bourrait la gueule, mais un ange quand même. Un ange qui ne pouvait plus rentrer au paradis, mais un ange quand même. Un ange qui comprenait donc parfaitement la pureté de l'amour.

Castiel sentit le coeur de son véhicule et probablement le sien aussi se serrer lorsqu'en posant deux doigts sur Dean, il vit celui-ci se rétracter, se tendre et fuir son contact.

Il restait un _putain d'ange_ , autant à ses yeux qu'à ceux de Dean. _Et Dean n'aimait pas les putain d'anges._

* * *

Lorsque l'auteur voit dans l'épisode 18 de la saison 5 du Destiel et qu'elle rejoue une scène en faisant miroiter aux autres ce que les mots « Je te signale que j'ai tout abandonné pour toi » lui soufflent.


End file.
